La véritable histoire de Blanche-Luffy et les sept abrutis
by Toxicookie
Summary: Il est ici démontré que même si vous chantez comme une huître avariée et avez une tête à faire fuir les moineaux, vous pouvez trouver l'âme soeur.


Dans un mignon petit château vivait une jeune fille. Elle n'était pas vraiment très belle, bon, elle était même carrément moche, et s'appelait Blanche-Luffy. Sa méchante marraine, la reine Akainu, était tout aussi moche, mais était persuadée du contraire. La jeune Blanche-Luffy était forcée de récurer le château tous les jours car elle chantait tellement mal que tous les domestiques s'étaient enfuis. Elle était actuellement occupée à nettoyer la cour.

L « un joooouuuur, mon priiiiinnnce viiiendraaa…. Uuuuun joooouuuur, on s'aiiiimeraaaa… lalalalalalalala… (j'ai jamais compris la suite des paroles) »

Les animaux avaient plusieurs fois tenté de la tuer, un coup de savon dans les escaliers, un aigle assassin plongeant du ciel pour lui arracher les cordes vocales, mais rien n'avait pu l'arrêter. Ils s'étaient maintenant résolus à leur sort et tentaient de la faire taire au plus vite en accomplissant ses tâches à sa place.

* * *

Un jour, le splendide prince Aokiji passait dans la forêt. Dés la première note entonnée par Blanche-Luffy, son cheval le largua et s'enfuit au galop. Il s'approcha tant bien que mal de la source du bruit et passa la tête au dessus du mur.

A « s'il vous plait ! »

L « les zoiseaaaauuux chanteroooont… »

A « oh ! c'est pas possible de la mettre en sourdine ? »

L « goujat ! malappris ! »

Blanche-Luffy s'arrêta de chanter, au grand bonheur de toute la forêt. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône, la reine Akainu et le chasseur Kizaru parlaient affaire.

A « c'est plus possible. Ça fais 16 ans qu'on supporte ça ! il FAUT la tuer ! »

K « complétement d'accord. Je vais l'emmener en forêt et lui arracher le cœur. »

A « très bien, c'est réglé. Fais ça vite ! »

Kizaru descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

K « bonjour, euh… princesse ! »

L « bonjour, mon kizaru d'amour ! ( elle se serra contre lui) qu'est ce que tu veux ? tu viens m'entendre chanter ? »

Elle se prépara à entamer un chant de sa douce voix de casserole arthritique.

K « NON, je… je suis venu pour vous emmener faire un tour en forêt. »

L « oh, petit coquin ! d'accord, allons en forêt ! »

Ils se rendirent donc dans la forêt. Une fois arrivés, Kizaru porta sa main à sa ceinture pour prendre son couteau, mais Blanche-Luffy lui baissa le pantalon.

L « viens ici, grand fou ! »

K « au secours ! AU VIOL ! »

Kizaru, terrorisé, s'enfuit en courant au plus profond de la forêt. Luffy le suivit. Mais toute l'ardeur de son amour ne pu rattraper le chasseur. Elle décida donc de faire un petit somme au milieu des arbres menaçants et des animaux au regard machiavélique.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la forêt :

N « On pioche, tic tac, tic tac, on pioche des jours entiers ! piocher tic tac, tic tac, lalalalalala. »

Z « tais toi, par pitié ! »

F « c'est pas possible de chanter autant comme une casserole ! »

R « si jamais tu trouves une femme, bravo ! »

N « bande de jaloux ! »

Sept petits nains étaient rassemblés. Nami, Zoro, Pipo, Robin, et Franky piochaient, tandis que Brook dormait et que Chopper faisait des conneries. La routine.

N « bon, il est temps de rentrer… hého, hého… hého, hého, on rentre du… mmh ! »

Les autres nains s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le bâillonner et le jeter dans une charrette avant de prendre, en silence, la direction de la maison.

* * *

Après avoir défoncé quelques lapins sanguinaires qui en voulaient à sa vie, Blanche-Luffy se remit sur les traces de Kizaru. Malheureusement, elle se perdit et arriva devant une maison complètement crado, qu'elle entreprit de nettoyer.

L « siiiifflez zen travaillaaaaaant…. Nanananananana…. »

Les animaux se ruèrent pour l'aider et stopper le massacre.

* * *

Dans les sous bois, Kizaru se remettait de sa course. Comment amener un cœur à la reine alors qu'il refusait d'approcher encore une fois la princesse ? soudainement, il vit passer une biche et son faon ( celui-ci fut le héros d'une tragique histoire nommée Bambi, mais revenons à nos moutons ).

Il se présenta donc devant la reine avec le cœur de l'animal, et tout fut réglé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les nains revenaient de leur travail, et trouvèrent la maison propre et rangée, et une princesse endormie dans le canapé devant un match de foot et avec une bière dans la main. Elle se réveilla et entonna « allez les bleus ». Dès les premières notes, Nami tomba éperdument amoureux d'elle, retira son bâillon et ses liens ( ne me demandez pas comment je ne répondrais pas ) et s'agenouilla devant elle.

N « mademoiselle… vous êtes… la femme parfaite… »

L « n'est ce pas ? »

Z « non seulement il chante mal, mais en plus il est sourd ! »

R « pour un coup du destin, c'est un coup du destin. »

P « sinon, on mange ? »

Après avoir fais une brève connaissance :

L « chers nains, est ce que vous accepteriez de me laisser votre chambre pour cette nuit ? j'ai pas l'intention de dormir sur le canapé, et je connais pas le chemin de ma maison… »

Voyant qu'ils hésitaient, elle ajouta :

L « ou je vous éclate la gueule. »

N « princesse, prenez tout ce que vous désirez. »

Z « comment il y va, lui ! c'est hors de question que… »

Nami l'assomma avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

* * *

pendant ce temps, chez la reine Akainu.

A « miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle ? »

M « certainement pas vous. Mais à titre purement informatif, Blanche-Luffy est toujours en vie. Ça serait bien que vous vous décidiez à la crever avant que sa voix atroce ne finisse par briser tous les miroirs du royaume, moi compris. »

A « mais c'est impossible ! Kizaru m'a ramené son cœur ! »

M « oh, les cœurs, vous savez, ça se trouve sous les sabots d'une biche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

La reine Akainu se rendit à son laboratoire secret.

A « il me semblait que j'avais une pomme empoisonnée, dans le coin. »

Elle retrouva finalement sa pomme, se déguisa en vieille sorcière ( ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile) et partit vers l'endroit que le miroir lui indiqua : la chaumière des nains.

* * *

après une nuit sur le canapé, les nains partirent au travail. En se levant, Blanche-Luffy trouva une liste :

« faire à manger, repasser linge, ouvrir à personne. Bisous à ce soir ».

elle sortit quelques minutes et rencontra une vieille femme. Il s'agissait bien entendu de la reine Akainu.

L « j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part… »

A « voyons, ce n'est qu'une impression ! prend plutôt une pomme ! »

L « huum… une vieille femme inconnue et extrêmement louche m'offre une pomme… je ne peux que lui faire confiance ! »

Elle croqua la pomme, et tomba évanouie. La vieille reine partit, mais à peine fut elle rentrée au château qu'elle se prit la porte en pleine face et mourrut ( bah oui, ça arrive). Mais Blanche-Luffy n'était pas morte ! la seule chose qui pouvait la sauver était un baiser d'amour sincère.

Les nains rentrèrent et la trouvèrent ainsi.

R « elle a picolé en notre absence ? »

C « mais non, elle a juste croqué une pomme qui pue le poison ! »

N « non, mon amour… laisse moi t'embrasser… »

R « l'embrasser ? pourquoi ? »

N « bin, dans les films, ça réveille les filles, normalement. »

R « ouais mais bon… je pense pas qu'elle serait trop d'accord. »

F « moi je dis : bon débarras. »

N « je vais lui chanter mon ode à l'amour. »

Les nains se jetèrent sur Nami pour le bâillonner.

Z « on sait que ta voix réveillerait un mort, mais on tient quand même à nos tympans ! »

R « ouais, mais que faire ? elle fais désordre, la… »

Z « je vais lui tronçonner la gorge et repêcher le bout de pomme ! »

F « quoi ? ah non ! pour une fois que la maison est propre, c'est pas pour y foutre du sang partout ! »

Ils installèrent Blanche-Luffy dans le canapé en attendant. Tout à coup, vint à passer le prince Aokiji, qui se promenait dans le coin.

P « hé ! vous êtes un prince ? »

A « ouais, pourquoi ? »

P « ça vous dirait de ramener une princesse à la vie en l'embrassant ?

A « oh, la routine, quoi. C'est quelle princesse ? »

P « Blanche-Luffy. »

A « QUOI ? hors de question que je ramène cette casserole à la vie ! »

Pendant qu'ils s'engueulaient, Zoro se rapprocha de Chopper.

Z « m'est avis que c'est pas près d'être réglé, cette istoire. »

C « ouais. »

Z « on va finir ça rapide. Suis moi. »

Pipo et Aokiji étaient toujours occupés à se crier dessus, sans remarquer les bruits de tronçonneuse en fond.

P « et contre un diamant ? »

A « non ! »

P « deux diamants ? »

A « non ! c'est non ! ce serait un crime contre l'humanité ! »

P « sale égoïste ! »

A « égoïste ? moi ? alors que je me soucie du bien de l'espèce humaine tout entière ? »

P « mais on a un ami qui est amoureux d'elle… »

A « et bien tuez le ! ce sera moins douloureux pour tout le monde ! »

A ce moment, Zoro et Chopper, couverts de sang, sortirent de la chaumière. Ils étaient suivis par Blanche-Luffy, qui portait un énorme bandage autour du cou.

Z « vous pouvez arrêter, c'est fini. »

A « oh non… pardonnez nous, seigneur… »

Blanche-Luffy, ravie d'être en vie, commença à chanter. Mais sa voix était devenue merveilleuse, à l'étonnement de tous.

R « c'est normal, ça ? »

Z « c'est peut être dû à l'opération. J'ai du trifouiller deux trois cordes vocales… »

L « merci, amis nains. Je vais prendre ce cheval, la… »

A « mais c'est le mien ! »

L « et repartir d'où je viens. Kizaru m'attend. A la prochaine ! »

A « mon cheval… »

Alors que Blanche-Luffy et Aokiji disparaissaient dans la forêt, Nami sortit de la chambre où ses amis l'avaient enfermé.

N « elle est partie. »

F « et ouais. En même temps, c'est pas bien grave. »

N « je vais lui chanter une chanson d'adieu. »

Tous les nains se regardèrent.

R « attrapez le ! »

N « au secours ! »

P « tous sur lui ! »

F « il s'enfuit ! »

Z « Nami ! reviens ici que j'te tronçonne ! »


End file.
